the diaries of rachel swet
by jennaray5014
Summary: this story is a short story about a girl named rachel and she learns to think thats she beautiful on the outside and learns a lesson this is a very good story for people 9


**The **

**Diaries **

**Of**

**Friday , may 12 **

**Sometimes I wonder if my sister is Brain Dead. Then there are days when I know she is.**

**Like today**

**The drama started this morning when I saw this morning when my sister got one of those new i Phones that do almost everything. I considerate a necessity of life, second only to maybe oxygen.**

**She brought in the kitchen for breakfast and she was doing everything with it.**

**Anyway I was begging my mom for one for the past 3 months (I just didn't want to use all my saved money you can't balm me right)** so I asked my mom again and she said NO.

Any way tomorrow I starting to go to a new school called West High so ya that's going to be a pain tomorrow and I heard there this mean girl name Amy and she makes fun of all the new student and even worst I don't know nobody there so if she makes fun of me I won't have nobody to talk to

THAT SINKS=(

**Monday , may 13**

**Today is the day I going to West High and so far it is pretty scary I'm walking down the hall way to my classroom and there are so pretty weird people. Like there is this****kid call Johnny and he has all tattoos (I think he's emo ). Well I just met my teacher and his name is something I can't remember what it is because it is really weird and it's stupid. **

**And the best part is there is this kid name Robert and he is so cute all the girl like him so far that I can tell . **

**And the worst of all Amy was there and she just sits with her crew called ****sppg**** which stands for****(so pretty popular girls)**** they sickened me to my stomach. **

**And there's more bad news I think Robert likes her now that really makes me sick to the stomach. **

**I went to my locker and guess what Amy's ****locker is right next to mine so I see her every period****that just ruins my****day totally. **

**It's lunch time and I think I see a girl that can be my friend maybe so I go over to her and I sit next to her and I say hi and she says How is your first day of school and I say good yours she said good but I think she's a new student also. That's just perfect .**

**So I ask her if she's a new student and she says yes are you and I said ya so we hung-out all afternoon and her name is Mara and for the rest of the day and then the best news of all she's my neighbors we walked home from school together and she came over my house. And she saw my sister's I phone and Mary ****(my sisters name)****let her play with it and when I asked her if we could bring it up to y room she said no. So away we went to school the next day and when we went to lunch that day we saw a another new student named Lilly and she is so nice that us 3 are totally bffs now forever and ever.**

**Tuesday, may 14**

**Today was the best day ever me , Mara , and Lilly hung-out all afternoon and after school it was awesome.**

**But there is bad news today Amy got to more girl in her little group Sarah and Tiffany they are so preppy and stupid.**

**They sicken me so much =()**

**Help me Please=(**

**Wednesday , May 15**

**Today in the cafeteria was super excited because Amy was handing out invitations to her big birthday bash ( I was excited because if she invites me I could wreck her house). The way Sarah and Tiffany were hugging each other they think it was for a sweet 16. **

**Anyway we didn't get invited which I didn't want to go anyway because who would but I saw Amy give an invite to Robert and he was so happy when she gave him it that was really sickening. **

**Thursday , may 16**

**At social studies today Mrs. Ging told us that we are going to a field trip tomorrow to a zoo and the best part is me , Mara and , Lilly are all going together and the bad part is Amy ,Sarah and , Tiffany are going together . But my mom needs to drive us in her old pickup truck and Amy and her little group are going in her solid gold limo. And Robert are going with Amy and her little group.**

**And the worst part is my little sister is coming Rebecca and she is so annoying. **

**Friday , may 17**

**We are at the zoo and it is amazing there are gift shops and waterfalls it is so beautiful. It would be more amazing if Amy and her little group weren't here. But anyway besides that it's pretty nice you know so.**

**The field trip is over and the best part is when we went by the giraffes Amy was right by the cage and the giraffe came down and ate her one of a kind purse it was totally awesome and now on the bus she just locked herself in her limo and darkened the windows. And I bet no one is going to come to her party no more life is sweet.**

**We are at our school now and we went back to our class room and guess what Amy said to that I told the giraffe to eat her purse what does she think animals can talk she is so dumb. And now I have to go to the office and see the principle and get into more trouble.**

**And by the way my life is not so sweet.=(**

**Monday, may 21**

**Today we did a project in science class and we had to dissect a frog and guess who my partner was it was Amy and she didn't do no work at all so I was the one who had to cut it open and well dissect the whole thing. **

**And Lilly and Mara were together I don't know why I had to be with Amy. **

**And at lunch today me Mara me and Lilly sat together and guess who sat with us Robert and his friends it was like a dream today and the best thing of all he asked us if we want to go to their party that they are having tonight this is going to be awesome and I bet Amy is going to be so jealous at us. **

**We are at Robert's house and it is so big and awesome I just want to stay there.**

**But the bad news is that Amy is there so my dream is over.**

**Tuesday , may 22**

**Today in study hall Lilly thought of an idea that we should get highlights and I said sure that would be awesome so after school me Mara and Lilly went to the mall to get highlights and after we were done we looked awesome.**

**After we went to my house and we made a club called Ice Falcons and we are all in it and we have these bracelets and they are blue and they are awesome**

**Wednesday , May 23**

**Today our homeroom teacher told us that we were going to have a dance and we all had to go, and guess what Robert and Amy were going together. And Mara is going with Johnny and Lilly is going with Ricky so now I'm left what am I going to do.**

**At lunch the worst thing happened Robert isn't going with Amy no more and guess who his going with Mara and she was going with Johnny and now I have to go with Johnny what kind of friend does that to another friend well she isn't my friend anymore that's for sure.**

**Well at least I still have Lilly. =(=(=(**

**Thursday , may 24**

**Today in gym class we were playing basketball and Mara was on Amy's team and she fouled me 3 times and now she was hanging out with Amy everyday so now it's just me and Lilly that sucks.**

**Tomorrow was the dance and I just relished that I don't have nothing to wear so now I need to go to the mall and that's going to be hard because my mom will just say Look in your closet I'm sure you'll be able to find something. So now I'll just go In my closet and try to find something.**

**Friday , may 25**

**I'm going to the dance now and I founded a dress that I had for 3 years. And Amy and Mara went in Amy's sold gold limo and me and Lilly went in Johnny's truck so me ,Lilly ,Johnny and Ricky went to the dance together and we went in and I saw Mara and Robert dancing together it made me cry. So we decided to dance and we went right on the side of her and she said what are you losers doing here and I said what do you mean we all had to go. Anyway I said to her why are you annoying me and she said Amy wants me to be her friend and not yours and she paid me. And I said to her why would you do that and she said I don't know but I'm sorry. And then I said how did you end up going with Robert she said that just happened. So now me and Mara are best friends. **

**Saturday , May 26**

**Today my sister with her new I phone that she was bragging about ya, then well finally she dropped it in the toilet and finally she stopped bragging thanked god =0**

**Sunday , may 27**

**I'm on my way to my aunt's house because my mom and dad are going to a dinner anyway so now were eating hotdogs. After dinner my aunt said to me to come in the living room and she pulls out this box and I opened the box and what do you know it was a brand new I phone and now I have something that Amy don't.**

**Life is good again ;)**

**Monday , may 28**

**I'm feeling good **

**I'm walking down the hall with my new I phone from my aunt and what do u know Amy is bragging about her new I phone. **

**So now I life is back to normal.**

**During study hall I needed to use the bathroom and after I asked Amy asked also so in the bathroom Amy said to me 'so I hear you got a I phone ' why did you copy me said Amy I didn't yes you did and then before you know it she took my phone and put it in the toilet and flushed it so not I'm really pissed with her now. **

**I hate my life so much now.**

**Tuesday 29**

**Today the weirdest thing happened to me you know how Amy is having a party and Lily , Mara , and me weren't invited today lunch Amy came to our table and she invited us I was so happy so now I can wreck her house**

**Life is back on =)**

**Wednesday 30**

**We're at Amy's house and it's big and ugly. Brad's here and he's dancing with Amy because if I didn't mention it it's her birthday party. So every guy is fighting each other to dance with her. **

**Sickening =0**

**Thursday 31**

**It's the day after the big stupid party and everyone is going up to Amy and get pictures with her. She entering a beauty pageant and the winner is get a $5,000 dollar cash prize.(p.s. the pageant is tomorrow after school) **

**June 1****st**

**It's after school and next is the pageant and basically everyone is going to see Amy. **

**And me, Lily, Mara are going to be competing in the pageant so that way maybe will win instead of Amy.**

**I'm getting ready to go on stage and before I went on stage Lily noticed that her dress ripped so now I need to go on stage and Mara needs to try to fix it . **

**OK so I'm on stages for beauty and I nailed it.**

**Next is Mara she fell on stage and Lily forgot her step. Next is Amy she was pretty good. Now it's the elimination round and guess what two people got eliminated Lily and Mara. So now it's me and Amy.**

**Next is swim suit and the best thing happened I nailed it! But Amy fell off the stage I can't believe it so now I'm actually in the lead.**

**It's crowing time and guess who brought home the crown nobody it was a tie SO THERE GOING TO FIND OUT BYE who was the pretties and I think it will be Amy but actually it was me I won it was the best thing ever!**

**Well that's it **

**THE END!**


End file.
